


To That Day

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Magnus drowning his Heartbreak, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, friends drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: A small scene including Ragnor and Catarina after Magnus' break up with Camille.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	To That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/  
> I was taken hostage by a plot bunny this morning. 
> 
> This fic is completely inspired by:  
> Moral of The Story by Ashe  
> https://youtu.be/R09ofsC2-wU
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“I really tried.” Magnus interrupted the heavy silence before taking another swig emptying the expensive bottle. 

“I love her. I gave her everything. Bought her the most expensive jewels. By Lilith the first gift I gave her cost me selling a whole house. I stayed even when I shouldn’t. Still it wasn’t enough. Still I did the wrong things.” he scoffed, snapping another opened unknown alcohol bottle into his open hand. 

“You were blind, my friend. That she-devil got her claws deep in you and you couldn’t feel it.” Ragnor reached over and took the bottle from Magnus before he finished it off by himself without sharing again.

His friend was heartbroken. Even the word heartbroken was a great mercy. No, the she-devil had dragged his friend’s heart along, keeping it complacent with small crumbs of hope and love here and there. 

“She is right though, my sweet cabbage. Immortals aren’t meant for the same love like mortals. We don’t age. We can’t give them a commitment of forever. So it only follows logic that we don’t love like they do. We don’t love something forever. ” Magnus pushed bitterly, letting not only the alcohol burn him but the freshness of that lesson. 

Across from Magnus Catarina scoffed, setting down her wine glass. 

“Are you going to keep listening to her? She said those things to hurt you. Don’t give her that satisfaction.” 

“What? The satisfaction of staying a fact, Catarina my dear.” Magnus shot back staring at her. 

Catarina glared back. She had known Magnus and Ragnor for a few decades at this point. Ragnor and herself had warned Magnus against a relationship with Camille. Especially after she left him with no warnings. They had both been witness to the amount of excuses he made for Camille. From missed dinners plans with all four of them to the amount of empty smiles he gave them. 

“Before she left… I had asked her to marry me.” Magnus threw his head back downing half the bottle in one gulp accepting the sting that came with it.

“I believed at the time she would be ecstatic and happy. I thought we would have a wedding in London where we met...I thought we would have forever…” he kept biting his lip in an attempt to keep his voice steady failing miserably. 

Ragnor and Catarina stared at Magnus in shock. They hadn’t heard of this. They didn’t know Magnus was this far gone for her. They really had no idea to what extent Magnus loved Camille.

How much of his heart did she hold? 

How much did she burn? 

Pushing his hand into his trouser’s pocket Magnus pulled a small velvety box and flicked it open inside to reveal a grand ring studded with rubies and a singular diamond in the middle. He pushed the velvet box onto the table grabbing for another bottle. 

Ragnor and Catarina sat there composing themselves from the sudden shock. 

“It hurts right now. In the future though you will look back and be happy she said no.” Ragnor offered as he snapped them each a new drink. 

Magnus raised his glass to Ragnor and shook his head.

“To that day then.” 


End file.
